The present invention relates generally to Universal Description, Discovery and Integration (UDDI) metadata, and more particularly, to the development of a query for UDDI metadata.
The UDDI specification defines a form by which companies can publish and query each other's Internet services capabilities. UDDI business registries containing such information for various businesses may be searched to enable discovery of information about a business. The business information for each company that is stored in the UDDI business registries may be considered to be metadata, or data describing the registry for the business.
The UDDI registry metadata for a business may include discoveryURLs (Uniform Resource Locator) that provide a location of alternate URL addressable documents according to the UDDI Version 2.03 Data Structure Specification, incorporated herein by reference. The discoveryURLs are limited in size and are retrieved via an HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol) GET command, the results of which are not defined by the UDDI Data Structure Specification.